leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Coin
* is gold efficient. * becomes gold efficient in about , or about if healing is factored in (Each minion heals for worth of ). }} Similar Items }} Notes * Because the passive does not benefit the player who gets the last hit, is best purchased on who plan on spending a lot of time in-lane. * On Summoner's Rift, if 's user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x Favor gold (4) is 76g over 90sec. 76 / 9 is 8.4g per 10sec.}} before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 2 waves (6 + 7) x Favor gold (4) is 52g over 60sec. 52 / 6 is 8.7g per 10sec}} before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10 seconds|Number of minions per wave (7) x Favor gold (4) is 28g over 30sec. 28 / 3 is 9.3g per 10sec}} * On Summoner's Rift, if 's user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides: ** health regeneration per 5 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x heal per minion death (5) is 95 over 90sec. 95 / 18 is 5.3 per 5sec.}} before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions over 2 waves (6 + 7) x heal per minion death (5) is 65 over 60sec. 65 / 12 is 5 per 5sec.}} before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions per wave (7) x heal per minion death (5) is 35 over 30sec. 35 / 6 is 5.8 per 5sec.}} Trivia * , , and are all tied to Shurima. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie Patch History per Second added. * Passive changed to ** : Enemy Minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or 8% Missing Mana (minimum 15). ** Earn using this item and upgrade to . ** Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor and you gain an ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.13 * Cooldown reduction increased to 5% from 0%. ;V5.22 * Cost reduced to from . * Gold generation removed. * Movement speed removed. * Bonus gold changed to per nearby minion death from per nearby minion death. ;V5.10 * :}} ** Bonus gold changed to per nearby minion death from per nearby minion death. ** Range increased to 1400 from 1100. ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to 25% of base mana regeneration from 3 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.3 * Health regeneration removed. * :}} ** Now heals for 5 health per minion death. ;V3.14 Added * +5 health regeneration * +3 mana regeneration * : Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants . * : You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Uralte Münze es:Moneda Antigua pl:Starożytna Moneta ru:Древняя монета Category:Basic items Category:Gold income items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Starter items Category:Cooldown reduction items